Little Favors May Seem Big
by SoniaSky
Summary: Vincent does Kinder a little favor. WARNING; yes, yaoi. Also Vincent (purple guy) x Kinder. The characters representations are by the ever so lovely Illogicalvoid. Also go check out Taberdoodles tumblr.


"...Hello? Anyone home?" Came a shaky voice from the man known as Kinder.

The man had just returned to his son's house with some groceries in hand, having walked all the way to the market and back. Skott, his son, had been running low on said groceries, so that was the least he could do for him. He gave a relieved breath when no one spoke back to his question, having been rather nervous of anyone else's presence in the household. The silence was rather eerie, although he didn't really mind at this point. He set the bags to the floor, shrugging off the jacket he had been wearing to reveal his grey shirt and signature heart necklace. Once done with that he kicked off his shoes as he no longer needed them. After he was somewhat comfortable he took the bags into the kitchen, putting them away carefully as to not misplace anything in fear of upsetting his son. When he was finished he nodded as everything looked in order before turning around and heading towards the hallway. As he turned the corner though air was knocked out of his lungs as he bumped into something, holding onto that something so he wouldn't fall back onto the floor. He regretted it though as he saw who it was he was holding, face heating up with embarrassment.

"V-Vincent..?.. I'm s-so sorry, I-I didn't know you were here." He immediately said with his usual low, timid voice, letting go of the purple man and looking at him like he had just committed the worse crime known to man.

The purple man on other hand had been only shocked for a few moments, having gotten out of the guest bedroom to inspect the noise coming from the kitchen. He smiled at the elder mans apology, merely grinning widely at the skin contact he had with him. He hadn't realized how warm and soft he was. Rather tense nonetheless.

"You're fine, Kinder. Say, you look really tense. You seem as though you're in dire need of a back massage. How about it?" The smaller male asked casually, taking a step closer to the dirty blonde as he stepped back.

"N-no, I shouldn't.. honestly, I couldn't forgive m-myself you got hurt while t-trying to help me.. like that." He muttered, nervously adjusting his eyepatch as the other offered him such a thing.

Vincent merely gave his usual grin, grabbing the older mans hand despite his polite protest.

"Nonsense, I insist." He chuckled, dragging him into the guest room he had been staying in.

Kinder didn't object anymore as he felt it would be rude when the purple man was insisting so strongly, merely following the pony tailed man hesitantly as he was dragged into the bedroom. A bad feeling grew in his gut as the door was shut behind him, the elder getting rather timid at the thought of Vincent touching him. The opposite male set the older man at the foot of the bed so he was sitting up, climbing onto it and positioning himself right behind the other. The nervous male swallowed thickly as Vincent gave another mischievous titter, gasping quietly as he felt his shirt being lifted and causing him to shiver from the cold pricking his skin. He closed his eye though as he felt the warm fingers working his tense back muscles.

"You have so many knots in your back. No wonder you always slump." The purple man commented, rather enjoying feeling the muscles on the other.

Kinder gave a small noise in reply, biting his lip to stop a moan from falling out of his lips as his back was massaged so wonderfully. He honestly wondered how Vincent was so good with his fingers. He rolled his shoulders as the purple man worked, Vincent watching this movement with rapt attention. Kinder gripped the edges of the bed, sighing blissfully as he hadn't felt something this nice in awhile. Although his eye widened when he felt the very hand massaging him traveling down his stomach, the purple mans fingertips grazing the hem of his boxers suggestively; rubbing just above his groin. The man gave a surprised noise, jolting up from his seat on the bed and standing up to stop any further actions.

"..V-Vincent, you.. we, s-shouldn't d-doing.. this." He murmured as if unsure of this, back facing the other and refusing to meet his white eyes. The purple man gave a hum before standing up, hugging the man from behind. His hand travelled up his abdomen, the smaller male feeling the man's toned chest. Kinder suppressed a moan, eventually failing in the end.

"H-hm.. stop... please." He weakly asked, face flushing darkly.

"Oh come on! When was the last time you got laid? 10 to 12 years?" The purple whispered mockingly into his ear as he rested his head on his shoulder.

"..that's... not true." He muttered in shame as he shook his head, breath hitching as he felt a pair of lips pressing against the nape of his neck. Vincent chuckled at the others reply, tugging at the others necklace with his teeth before letting it fall back into place as he loved the way his body reacted to his soft touches.

"Lying isn't your strong suit." The purple man whispered, pressing his body against his back and rubbing against it a bit with a small moan to make his need blatant.

Kinder felt weak from the others teasing, his mind beginning to leave him during a very important decision. The older felt his face heat up though when the other pressed against him, gulping down a lump in his throat as he felt the purple mans growing erection. Kinder once again tried to wiggle out of the smaller males grip, giving a surprised moan himself as he felt the hand palming his crotch. His legs began to feel like jelly as he felt his member began to stiffen, spreading his legs unconsciously a bit while his eye screwed shut. It had been quite awhile since he had something like this. But.. this was his sons close friend. Just thinking about it made his heart race from the thought.

"C'mon.. sex helps relieve stress~..." Vincent encouraged again, voice as thick as caramel as his hands roamed the older mans body to coax him more.

Kinder bit his lip anxiously in thought, giving another moan as his need was massaged by the others fingers so meticulously. His mind was reeling at the others words, finding it impossible to think logically as he was touched in such a way after so long of being neglected. He gave a heavy pant as the other rubbed him through the cloth, only wanting to unbutton his pants now to let out some of the pressure as his cock pressed up against them. Vincent sensed this, grinning a bit to himself as the other was getting accustomed to the idea of actually doing it with him. The purple brought his other hand down to the elders pants, leaving a trail of stimulated skin in its wake. Kinder shivered, giving a sigh of relief as the other undid the button and unzipped his pants, breath shaky with need and nervousness. Vincent led the other to the bed like a femme fatale, laying him flat down on it as the man simply followed the purple man's lead at this point considering it was so hard to pull away. The purple man chuckled as Kinder watched his every move with excited curiosity, meeting his gaze as he sunk down to unbuttoned pants. The dirty blondes head flew back onto the pillow as he felt the others tongue against his manhood, licking him teasingly through his boxers.

"..ahm.. mm'oh G-God.. t-this is really happening..." He muttered in both astonishment and fear, unsure of what to feel at this point as he watched Vincents tongue rub against the moistening fabric in a wanting manner.

After only a few moments of this treatment Kinder was already shivering for more, trying to not show any signs of liking this too much although his face said it all. Vincent's smirk widened as he saw the others lust, knowing he had caught him in his web of lechery. The purple mans hand peeled back the damp fabric confidently, licking his lips at what stood back up at him.

"Mm, I'd never guess you were this packin', Kinder~" The smaller male teased, chuckling lowly as he chose the right person to do this with due to his large size.

This elicited a flustered squeak from Kinder, it turning into a low groan as he felt the hot tongue of the purple male against his rock hard member. He panted heavily as he was worked on, moaning as he gazed into the lustful face of Vincent who was staring back tantalizingly. Kinder gave a loud moan as the man sunk all the way down onto him, being enveloped by the warm, sinful feeling of the purple mans mouth. His legs twitched, threatening to snap shut if it weren't for the man holding them down as he sucked. The dirty blondes moans seemed to get more high pitched as he felt pressure in his lower abdomen, panting becoming more ragged. The purple man sensed this though, separating from his dick with a sloppy pop. Kinder, for what seemed like the first time, objected to this, whining as his shaft twitched and oozed precum. A trembling hand reached down to stroke himself out of impatience and need, Vincent quickly catching the hand and pinning it to his side.

"Don't you dare. Be a good boy and watch for a moment. We'll both get release in due time." Vincent said, licking up some saliva that protruded from the side of the elders mouth.

Twitching at this, Kinder obeyed, watching as the man removed his shirt as if giving him a professional strip tease. His shaft pulsed and throbbed in need, ogling the man and admiring his ever so slight curves and sleek body, even the scars on his chest were attractive to him at the moment. The elder raised a hand up to trace the marks, Vincent's eyes widening as he gave an instant blush at the touch. The purple man looked to the side, grabbing the man's hand and kissing the palm of it before bringing it down to rest on the hem of his own pants. Kinder helped the man slip out of his pants and boxers, blushing as he saw the other completely naked. His gaze trailed down to the others crotch, Vincent chuckling at this before swaying his hips in an entrancing manner.

"Like what you see, hmm?" The purple man mocked in a sweet tone, reaching for a bottle he had on his nightstand.

Kinder couldn't help but nod, being in a daze as he watched the other uncap the bottle and spread viscous gel on his fingers. Vincent gave a light chuckle, bringing the fingers down to prob his entrance. He slipped the first finger in with a nothing but a pained breath, the dirty blonde watching in worry. The purple man whispered a few reassuring words, slipping another finger in and scissoring them to relax his inner muscles. Once he was ready he slipped in the next, moaning with anticipation as he thrust them in and out until he was sufficiently stretched. Kinder bit his lip as he watched, listening to small mewls slip past the purple man's lips, only bringing him closer to his breaking point. Vincent positioned his hips above the others, smirking as he wasn't going to let him off that easy.

"Tell me, what do you want Kinder?" Vincent asked, dead eyes meeting the older males.

"..I-I.. hh.. I don't know.." He breathed in reply, voice sounding like he was on the verge of begging.

Vincent gave a hum, bringing his hips down and letting the head of his member rub against him. Kinder tensed, eye shutting with a whimper. The purple man ate his reaction up like candy.

"How about now?~" He murmured, voice low as he pressed against the tip, not allowing it to slip in.

"P-please!.. Oh God, please, I want.. I want you!" He exclaimed, eye rolling in the back of his head as the purple man slammed down onto him.

Kinder groaned in pure bliss and stuck his tongue out as he was greeted with the tightness and heat of the others insides, Vincent twitching and giving his own slightly pained moan as his hard on was already pressing against his prostate gland. The dirty blonde felt pressure growing in his abdomen once more as Vincent picked himself up and pushed back down, setting a pace for himself as whatever pain he had before diminished into tinges of pleasure. The purple man drooled at the feeling of his walls being rubbed, slowing down a bit each time as that bundle of nerves was grazed as he aimed to hit it.

Grabbing at the sheets, Kinder moaned blissfully, giving a feral growl as he was ridden slowly. He swallowed thickly at the noises the man above him made, feeling himself descend deeper into debauchery; his morals plummeting out of sight as his mind clouded.

"O-ouuh~ Hah, mm, Kinder-!" Vincent cried out lightly as his gland was hit dead on, speeding up the pace once he had found that perfect spot.

At that moment, the elder snapped as he wasn't able to keep himself patient anymore, wrapping an arm around the smaller males waist as he sat up, pulling him against his chest as he was in his lap.

Vincent was confused by the change of positions, "..K-Kinder- A-ahn!-" he tried to say, giving a loud cry as the male pushed deeply into him and struck his good spot dead on.

Kinder groaned against the purple mans neck, his hot breath rolling over his clavicle as he kept thrusting into him, hard and fast.

"Years.. a-agh.. it's been fucking y-years since I've done this..s-so, hh, g-good.." He growled in return, sucking at the purple mans neck as if he were the most delicious thing in the world.

Vincent whimpered and moaned in pure bliss, crying as he kept hitting his sweet spot dead on, clawing the man's back as he bit into his neck. The purple man hadn't anticipated the man's change in behavior at all as he was usually so timid and scared of upsetting others, now it seemed that his animal instincts had just kicked in. Their positions were changed once again, Vincent giving a grunt as his back was pressed against the covers almost violently, moaning as the pounding continued. Kinder slammed into the smaller male mercilessly, wanting to stare at the males face as he fucked him so roughly, panting becoming gasps for air as he could feel himself about to climax. Their breathes seemed to hang in the cold air around them as they gasped and moaned, forming a veil of heat around them as they went at it.

"O-oh Sh..!- c-close, ahh, K-Kinder I'm c-close!." Vincent yelled in between a moan and a scream, his legs being lifted onto the elders shoulders to get a better angle to thrust into him with.

Kinder groaned out the others name in return, bucking his hips as fast as he could as he could feel himself nearing the edge to. One of his hands whipped away from the man's legs, wrapping around his erect member and pumping it harshly. Vincent spasmed and screamed out a curse word in a shrill voice, crying out loudly as white cum poured from his slit and pooled on his stomach, covering him in a layer of a pearly white sheen while Kinder spilled into the man as he gave one last powerful thrust. The purple man gave a stifled gasp as he felt the others warmth pour out into him, giving an exhauted sigh as sweat dropped down his quivering body. Kinder nearly collapsed on top of the man as he relished his climax, kissing the purple man deeply for such a wonderful and sinful experience before he pulled out and rolled over onto his back, the smell of sweat and musk covering him. He used the last of his power to tuck himself back into his boxers and pull up his pants, eye drooping shut from exhaustion. The purple man was rather shocked by the kiss, blush lingering at the sweet action.

"G-good boy." Vincent said breathlessly as he saw the man pass out, kissing his forehead and getting a pleased noise from the sleeping elder as he cuddled against him for awhile. Just for awhile. Then he would go get clean.

As the obedient man known as Kinder woke up nearly an hour later he shot up from his bed, heart beating rapidly as he had a relapse of the previous events. He was currently in the spare bedroom, seeing that the bed was neatly made with him lying on top of it like nothing had happened at all and he had merely fallen asleep. Even his own clothes were tidied up. His tired mind questioned where the purple man had gone, him sitting up with a quiet groan.. When he heard the door click open his heart nearly skipped a beat, seeing the red eyes of his son Skott.

"Oh. There you are Kinder. Thank you for getting groceries. Have you seen Vincent?" The man asked, sounding a bit annoyed as he mentioned Vincent's name.

Shaking his head, he swallowed thickly, "..not recently n-no. S-sorry, Skott..." He said simply before Skott narrowed his eyes a bit, nodding before exiting out of the room.

Kinder breathed a sigh of relief, getting up from the bed with a small groan as his muscles felt a little sore. If Skott found out, he would surely be dead. Despite that, he was actually unsure if he and Vincent actually did anything.. or if he just had some strange, depraved wet dream. With a small groan he went out of the room, going to the kitchen to get something to drink. When he got there he blushed instantly as he found Vincent, swallowing thickly as he was resting against the counter while downing a glass of water. When the purple man looked up he licked his lips of any stray droplets, grinning at the older man as he knew he was watching.

"Hello Kinder. It's not like you to sleep so late like that. Rough day, huh?" Vincent said with a growing grin, seeming to sip his water to hide his Cheshire Cat smile.

Kinder fumbled over his words for a moment, flushing darkly, "..uhm, yea.. rough.." He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as he looked off to the side.

The purple man refilled the glass of water, bringing it over to Kinder and giving it to him as if reading his mind. He leaned in close to his ear, chuckling his usual chuckle.

"Lets play again sometime, okay? You were really good, old timer.." Vincent said teasingly, licking his earlobe before exiting the room without another word.

The older male was speechless, nearly dropping the cup of water out of pure shock as his face turned a bright crimson, even the tips of his ears heating up. He merely took a drink from the glass of water to calm his nerves, taking deep breaths.

He had to admit though, his muscles hadn't felt so relaxed in years.


End file.
